


Horizon

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angry Sex, Anxiety, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 Equinox Part II, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Kathryn sits up with a groan. The room spins again, and she kicks her feet against nothing. It’s because of Chakotay that she’s in this state. She let him get too familiar, too comfortable, too close. They told each-other they had parameters and then suddenly they are arguing like two teenagers before the big dance. She sighs, closes her eyes when her chest doesn’t tighten for once.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write J/C + angry/rough sex for a while but could not find the setting that would make the most sex.   
> I think the angriest they have ever been at each other was during "Equinox", so it seemed right to make them blow off some steam and help them work through some issues.
> 
> Enjoy!

Six years into their trek back home, Kathryn is used to waking up drenched in sweat, gasping for air, sure that a bulkhead is collapsing on her. She grips the Starfleet issued bed sheets and tries to take deep breaths.

Her eyes dart around.

No fire, no crumbling structures, no red alerts. Kathryn exhales and let’s go of the sheets. Her hands are clammy, her neck sweaty, her hair feels like she dipped it in a bucket of water. She sits up slowly, but the room spins, and she gasps, thinking for a moment what woke her was a torpedo launched at Voyager.

Eventually, Kathryn must admit it’s her who is shaking. That she woke up for the same reason she does every night: uncontrolled fear that her ship is in danger and there’s nothing she can do about it. It has evolved from nightmares to a constant state of panic; pulsing anxiety that tightens her chest and doesn’t fade even when she sleeps.

Kathryn stumbles to the replicator and requests a glass of cold water. She resists the temptation of coffee. Sleep is hard to come by already without being pumped full of caffeine. She chugs the glass and asks for another, drinking it slowly this time because her stomach clenches in pain.

She tries to take a deep breath while swallowing and her chest tightens, causing her to chortle. The water goes down the wrong pipe and Kathryn bends over, gripping the back of a chair until she stops coughing. Her eyes water while she pants for air.

There is nothing wrong with her, not physically at least. She has made the Doctor run every scan, test, and lab she can think of. Her lungs are fine, her heart is fine, there is no virus or upper respiratory infection, yet Kathryn spends half her time feeling like she can’t breathe.

It started during the events of the Equinox, but it didn’t fade after things settled down. She is used to the general anxiety that has become her best friend, but this is something else. Every muscle in her body feels tight. Her neck is so stiff that the other day she turned her head to the left and pulled something. Her back feels like it’s being pricked with needles, going cold and then burning up while she sits in her command chair.

Kathryn hurls the glass at the bulkhead across from her. It shatters into small pieces and she groans, suddenly feeling guilty for wasting Voyager’s precious energy resources. The couch is soft when she collapses in it, but by the time she leans back, running her hands down her neck, her legs are already cramping up.

She longs for sleep: for the type of exhausted slumber she used to fall into when she was a young science officer working long hours to impress her higher ups. Kathryn would give up a year of her life for one night where she sleeps a full eight hours. She can go to sickbay and ask for a sleeping aid, but she knows the Doctor will be noting the frequency in his log. How many hypo-sprays does it take for an EMH to relieve a Captain from duty?

Kathryn laughs, the sound rumbles through her chest and cracks just as it leaves her lips. It turns into a sob and she kicks the coffee table away from her, collapsing on her knees, chest heaving while she tries to breathe again. _It’s a trick, just breathe, breathe, breathe..._

A terrifying thought passes through her head. She can die alone in her quarters and no one would know. Kathryn gasps for air and then laughs when her chest loosens, letting her fill her lungs with oxygen. She lies on the floor, arms spread on either side of her. The realization that she is truly and utterly alone unfolds in front of her, wider that the Void, than the Delta Quadrant itself. Everything would be better if Chakotay...

 _No_.

Kathryn sits up with a groan. The room spins again, and she kicks her feet against nothing. It’s because of Chakotay that she’s in this state. She let him get too familiar, too comfortable, too close. They told each-other they had parameters and then suddenly they are arguing like two teenagers before the big dance. She sighs, closes her eyes when her chest doesn’t tighten for once.

They joked about salads and croutons on their half broken bridge but it didn’t help. Kathryn never made it to the potluck, walked onto the Bridge the next day for her shift ready to be asked where she had been. Chakotay’s silence and indifference, his eyes never moving from the padd in front of him, stung more than Mark’ s break up letter from halfway across the galaxy.

It’s been icy since. Tense and tight like her chest and Kathryn wishes she could slam her First Officer against a bulkhead and beat some sense into him. Right before sinking to her knees and taking his throbbing, hard cock in her mouth.

Kathryn groans, getting up slowly and collapsing face first into her bed. She shoves her face against the pillow tighter and screams. She doesn’t need to be sexually frustrated on top of being generally frustrated and yet...

She rolls over with a groan, already shimming out of her pajama bottoms as she pulls the top over her breasts, hissing when the cold air tightens her nipples. Kathryn reaches for the second drawer of her nightstand and fishes out the plain looking box containing her vibrator. Not in the mood for slow and teasing she sets the toy to its third vibration level and passes it over her clit a few times, varying in speed.

“ _Fuck_ , yes!”

Kathryn’s heels dig into the mattress, her back arches, and she hasn’t even slipped it inside yet. It’s like her body is constantly craving this. It’s the only way she will get some sleep, high on orgasms that she roughly gives to herself. The blunt head of the vibrator touches her opening and Kathryn moans at the intense buzzing. The waves of pleasure travel through her before leaking out.

“Yesssss...oh oh oh...”

It always stings when she impales herself this quickly. Kathryn could have picked a smaller toy, a more ergonomic design that would hit all the correct spots and make her climax faster...but she likes this. She groans when she moves the shaft in and out, letting only the head stay inside of her.

 _Like him_ , she thinks with a gasp. Or at least she assumes Chakotay’s cock would be this big; thick and long and able to drive her to the edge every time. Yet he would be there to catch her before she falls.

Instead, she tips over the edge alone, in a cold bed, with one hand pulling her tight nipples in turn as her chest rises and falls. She feels the warmth of her orgasm flow through her instantly, relaxing every muscle and making her eyelids flutter shut. Kathryn barely manages shutting off her vibrator before she slips into a dreamless sleep.

Sleep didn’t help her feel any better. Kathryn sits in her command chair, gripping the arm rest as an alarm goes off every few seconds.

“Ensign Kim?”

“Captain?”

“Can we find out what that constant beeping is?”

She sees Chakotay turn his head toward her with the tail of her left eye. Kathryn drums her fingernails against the control pad of her station. The alarm goes off again.

“Ensign Kim!”

Chakotay shift in his seat.

“Ma’am... Captain?”

Kathryn sighs. “What’s the problem?”

“It looks like the environmental controls in cargo bay one are malfunctioning,” Harry says.

“Can you fix it?”

Chakotay stands. Kathryn assumes he walks over to Harry’s con, but she doesn’t turn to check. She stares ahead, vaguely aware that Tom’s shoulders are tense. The beeping gets louder. Kathryn can feel her temples start to pound. Her right eyelid twitches.

“What is going on?”

Harry and Chakotay stand a little straighter when she stands and turns to them. Tuvok looks up.

“We...we are unable to get the environmental controls back online, Captain.”

“The remote commands are not responding,” Chakotay says.

Kathryn raises her eyebrow at him. Harry looks between his First Officer and Captain and clears his throat.

“We would have to send someone down there to reset everything manually.”

Kathryn nods. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Captain,” Chakotay says.

She stops, let’s a heartbeat pass, turns, and raises an eyebrow at him.

“We can send a repair team.”

“I know, Commander,” Kathryn says. “But I am more than able to fix my own ship.” She turns toward the turbolift again.

“Captain?”

When she turns, she can see Chakotay has moved closer toward her, a frown on his face. “As you were, Commander,” Kathryn says before the turbolift doors close.

The environmental control panel is completely offline when Kathryn gets to cargo bay one. She tries the usual reboot tricks, slamming her hand against the glass when they all fail.

“I did say we have repair teams for this.”

Kathryn jumps, turns around so fast a muscle in her neck pops and the room spins. She moves back against the bulkhead and braces her right hand against it to keep her balance.

“Can I help you, Commander?” She asks, raising her right eyebrow.

Chakotay snorts, taking a step into the cargo bay. The doors swoosh closed.

“You can help me by starting to help yourself, Captain.”

“A broken control panel will not destroy my life, Commander.”

He inclines his head to the right, tugging on his ear. “Maybe, but it’s does seem able to ruin your mood for the day.”

Kathryn places her hands on her hips. The room has stopped spinning but now her head is throbbing. “What are you trying to tell me, Chakotay?”

He moves closer, but still further away than they used to stand. “That you have been stressed these past weeks, Kathryn. And it’s not getting better.”

Her eyebrows shoot up when her first name falls from his lips. Chakotay says it casually, like it isn’t a break in protocol. Like they aren’t already walking on thin ice.

“I am perfectly fine, Commander. But if you’d rather stage a mutiny again, I’m sure the Doctor can help you by providing my medical file.” Chakotay’s jaw clenched but Kathryn cannot stop herself. “You’ll see requests for sleeping aids while we dealt with the Equinox.”

He takes a step closer but then moves back again. “Do you really think I’d come to you if I wanted to mutiny?”

“I don’t know, we are in a desolate cargo bay that’s cut off from ship’s sensors.” She drums her fingernails against her right hip. It’s a low blow, but Kathryn finds this is relieving her headache. It’s like the tension between her shoulder blades just evaporated.

Chakotay rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. “I see. Our argument wasn’t good enough. You need more to feel like you’re in control of this ship.” He looks right at her. “Is that it, Kathryn?”

“You’re out of line, Commander.”

His shoulders square up as he stands a little straighter. “And you’re out of your mind if you think I’ll stand here and be accused of mutiny because you can’t come to terms with what you did!”

Kathryn’s heart is pounding. She can feel her cheeks flush as her throat pulses. She digs her fingernails in her palms while she watches Chakotay’s jaw clench and relax. His entire body looks as tightly coiled as she feels. Kathryn is about to move toward him when the lights go out.

“Ughhhhh!” She punches a nearby crate, sending it crashing on the floor. The burn on her knuckles is immediate. “Shit!” Kathryn shakes out her hand, growling.

“Are you hurt?” Chakotay asks.

She can’t see him, although she assumes, he is in the same spot. “Do something useful and find out what the fuck happened.”

There is a moment of complete silence in which Kathryn assumes Chakotay grinds his teeth and clenches his fists. “Aye, Captain.”

She rolls her eyes, glad cargo bay one is in complete darkness. The communicator chirps.

“Chakotay to Tuvok.”

His voice bounces off the bulkheads. Kathryn shivers.

“Chakotay to the Bridge.”

His voice is low, it rumbles up from deep in his chest and travels down Kathryn’s spine. She taps her own badge just to distract herself.

“Chakotay to Engineering, respond please.”

“What, Chakotay?”

Kathryn snorts at B’Elanna’s irritated voice. She catches a whiff of Chakotay’s cologne and assumes he turned his head toward her laugh, probably frowning, neck muscles tight, his nostrils flaring. She clears her throat, hoping to clear her head before this goes terribly wrong.

“It’s ‘What, Commander Chakotay’ to you.”

B’Elanna’s sigh comes through.

“What the hell is going on?” he asks.

“Looks like whatever the hell you did in cargo bay one cut off power to the entire deck and knocked out communications. The doors are locked, and I need at least an hour to reset the relays. Your cargo bay thinks there’s been a hull breach and initiated lockdown.”

“You can thank Captain Janeway for all this extra work.”

She can feel his smirk and wants to grip his face between her hands and sink her nails in his cheeks. Instead, Kathryn clenches her fists tight.

“Whatever, just stay put,” B’Elanna says.

“One hour, that’s what you said.”

“I can make it an hour and a half. Torres out.”

The communicator chirps and it’s quiet again. Kathryn rolls her eyes, exhaling.

“I don’t know why you’re annoyed? You did this.”

“Excuse me?” Kathryn takes a step toward the assumed general direction in which her First Officer is standing.

“You heard me.”

“Want to say that to my face?”

“There’s no power, Kathryn.”

She huffs. “There’s emergency flashlights everywhere in this cargo bay, _Chakotay_.”

She hears his growl, a few steps – heavier than his usual pace- and a groan when he bumps into something. Kathryn snorts. A bright light shines in her face in the next moment and she shuts her eyes, turning her head to the right. That muscle in her neck pops again.

“Damn it!”

“What? You said to go get a flashlight.”

Kathryn opens her eyes slowly, blinking a few times. Chakotay is just standing there, flashlight in his right hand, smirking. Her heart is racing again, her palms sweating. She should walk away, be the better person. Be a good Captain. Instead, Kathryn growls and charges toward him. Her palms make contact with his chest, his solid, muscular chest, and for a moment she worries Chakotay won’t even budge. He exhales with a _humph_ and loses balance, tilting backwards until his back hits a storage unit. Kathryn slams into him.

“What were you saying?”

Chakotay blinks down at her a couple of times. “What has gotten into you?”

She barely processes his words, more focused on his lips. They look soft and inviting and Kathryn just wants to sink her teeth in the lower one until she draws blood, pull until she hears him moan, or whimper. But she can’t do that…yet. So she bites his chin; hard, before she changes her mind.

“Owwww!”

Chakotay pushes her back so powerfully she stumbles and knocks over a storage unit.

“We need to get you to sick bay, because you are clearly not yourself.”

Kathryn raises her right eyebrow at him. “We are stuck here…for an hour at least.” She walks back toward him slowly. His eyes flicker down to her hips and she smirks.

“What do you want, Kathryn?”

She shrugs, raising her right eyebrow while she tilts her head to the right. Chakotay’s body stiffens and she smirks again.

His hands clench in fists as he keeps his arms aligned with his thighs. “Have you come into contact with any strange substances before your shift?’

“Stop talking—

“I AM TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT SICK, DAMN IT!”

The yell makes her pause, but not because it scares her. Kathryn laughs.

“Kathryn, please…tell me what’s wrong.”

When she looks into his eyes they are glazed over. Chakotay is gripping the flashlight so tightly Kathryn worries he will break it in two. She swallows.

“You can’t tell?”

Chakotay frowns as he finally pushes off the crates and walks over to her. “You are clearly upset. I would never take advantage of you.”

She throws her head back and laughs. It bounces off the bulkheads and gets louder. She sets her teeth and takes a deep breath. “You give yourself too much importance, Commander.”

Chakotay steps back, the care in his eyes replaced with rage.

“I was offering a good time, a way to blow off some steam after everything that happened between us.” Kathryn starts turning away from him. “But if it’s not good enough for—

His right hand grips her bicep, turning her away from him. Kathryn gasps when she is pulled against Chakotay’s chest. He walks them toward the closest bulkhead, slamming her against it before crushing his body against hers. She gasps, trapped. He grips her wrists with his left hand when she tries to push him away and grinds his hips against her. She can feel his hard cock rub against her ass and whimpers.

“What, Kathryn?” Chakotay says, his face inches away from her right ear. He licks and bites it. “Isn’t this what you had in mind?”

She groans, trying to twist left and right. His hold on her wrists tightens.

“Blow off some steam, right?”

Kathryn jerks her head backwards, but he moves out of the way. She groans when his elbow presses on her skull, pushing her face tighter against the bulkhead. She laughs, and from the momentary lax in Chakotay’s grip, he is surprised.

“You’re all talk, Commander.”

He growls, no doubt frustrated, confused, and turned on. Kathryn gasps when he pushes his bulge against her ass more insistently.

“Pick a word.”

“Equinox.”

Chakotay growls again as he moves his elbow from her head. Kathryn moans when his right hand grips her hip before sliding up her torso to cup a breast, squeezing until it hurts. His fingers find the zipper of her jacket and pull it down.

“You’ll have to let me go to take it off,” Kathryn says, wiggling her ass against his erection.

He huffs, letting her wrists go but gripping her biceps again, turning her to face him before slamming her against the wall again. Kathryn licks her lips before running her eyes up and down his body. Chakotay grips her chin, pulling her face up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“Why?”

Kathryn swallows. “I was out of line.”

His lips are hot and rough when they crash on hers. She gasps for air, but he never breaks contact completely. Her jacket is suddenly on the floor and Chakotay tugs her turtleneck off with one smooth pull, dropping it on the floor. Finally unable to put off breathing any longer, he pulls back, looking at her from under heavy lids as he unzips his own jacket. Kathryn returns the favor by yanking his turtleneck off. He grips her wrists and pins them over her head.

Chakotay rubs his body against hers, his erection now even more insistent against her crotch. Kathryn whimpers, head snapping left and right as he looks at her with a smirk. She hooks her right leg around his hip and his left hand slaps her thigh. It runs toward the inside until he is cupping her crotch. She is wet, the fabric of her uniform pants is damp and hot. Kathryn braces her shoulders against the bulkhead and arches her spine while Chakotay rubs her over her pants, the friction on her clit somehow more intense than when she is naked, rubbing herself to orgasm.

He lets go of her wrists, but she keeps them pinned over her head. Chakotay undoes her bra without removing her tank top and Kathryn laughs. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow before dipping his head. His lips wrap around a hard nipple covered by grey fabric and he sucks hard. She bucks against him, no longer trying to break free but simply needing to move so she doesn’t explode. Chakotay hums and bites down on the tightened nipple pushing against the fabric. Kathryn lowers her right arm and runs her fingers through his short hair, holding his head to her chest as he switches to her other nipple.

It’s almost peaceful for a moment. The only sensations Kathryn is feeling are bliss and ecstasy as Chakotay’s synchronized sucking and rubbing push her closer to the edge. She throws her head back, hitting the bulkhead and seeing starts for a moment, and laughs. The sound makes him pause and Kathryn whines. She looks down when he looks up.

Chakotay raises his right eyebrow and Kathryn feels her entire body clench. The muscles in her lower belly are tight as he lets go of the covered nipple and straightens up slowly. He crowds her against the bulkhead again and Kathryn sways back and forth a few times while he undoes her pants and pushes them down her legs, pulling her standard cotton underwear along. She looks down at his hands as he works, biting her lips at the clear bulge protruding from his own pants, the dark fabric doing nothing to hide it.

Kathryn gasps when she is spun around and pushed against the bulkhead again. She turns her head right on time not to collide nose first with the metal. The surface is cold against her left cheek and she shivers. Chakotay chuckles.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much.”

Kathryn swallows, panting as she waits for him to take the next step. The rustle of his uniform pants being unzipped and then pushed down is loud in the stillness of the cargo bay. She tries to control her breathing, stop her legs from shaking, stay still, but all she can think about is the fact that Chakotay is pushing down his grey Starfleet issued boxers. She tries to peak but he covers her view by placing his palm on her cheek. The squelching sounds of Chakotay’s hand rubbing his pre-cum up and down his shaft mix with his groans and Kathryn moans.

“You want it?” He asks, panting.

Kathryn nods, gasping when he throws his body against hers, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

“Say it.”

“I want your cock.”

Chakotay growls, pushing off her. Kathryn lets him position her like he wants. She braces her palms against the bulkhead as he grips her hips, pushing her legs apart with his. He rubs his shaft on her ass, tracing the cleft between her cheeks before moving up again. Kathryn moans, throwing her head back, gasps when Chakotay’s right hand wraps around her short hair and yanks it back.

“Fuck!” She almost tips over, her right hand reaching behind her to grip his hip.

“Yes,” Chakotay whispers in her ear before he pulls her hair again.

His left hand sneaks around and pets her stomach before running up her sternum, her throat, gripping her jaw and holding her like that. Kathryn gasps, forced to look at the ceiling while Chakotay’s dripping head bumps around her entrance without slipping in.

“Please…Chakotay…please…”

He pushes in without warning, pulling her hair until her scalp burns. Kathryn exhales, her mouth freezing open as she tries to catch her breath. She can’t see how big he is, but she can feel him. It’s like the shaft nudging its way inside of her has knocked out all oxygen. She feels suspended between pleasure and pain until he pulls out, his hard shaft rubbing against her walls on its retreat until only the head stays in. She hears his groan before he slams back in. The hand at her jaw moves to her hip and Kathryn gasps as Chakotay begins pounding into her. She has to dig her fingernails into his hip not to fall over. Her legs start shaking.

Chakotay groans in her ear every time he slides all the way in. His balls slap against her ass and Kathryn cannot stop shivering. She groans when he lets go of her hair, laughing when she feels Chakotay grip her upper arms, holding her in place while he continues to drive his cock into her. His sounds are low and guttural, rumbling from his chest. Kathryn shivers when beads of sweat land on her lower back, warm and wet. They slide down her ass and mix with the wetness dripping out of her.

“Is this what you had in mind, Captain?” Chakotay says.

He sounds like he has to take deep breaths every other word to control himself from coming. Kathryn laughs, throwing her head back. She tips forward for a second and squeaks, but then she is safely in Chakotay’s arms. He has wrapped his arms around her torso and holds her flush to him as he pumps his cock in and out of her in short snaps of his hips. Kathryn leans her head back against his right shoulder and closes her eyes, letting their chaotic coupling rock her back and forth between consciousness and pleasure. Chakotay’s lip move up and down the left side of her neck. He alternates between bites and sucks as he groans.

“I could have given you this a long time ago, Captain.”

Kathryn whimpers, gripping his hands locked around her stomach for a moment before her right hand sneaks further down, touching her damp curls until she finds her swollen clit. It’s coated in wetness and so sensitive she screams when she rubs herself in circles just for a few moments. Chakotay realizes what she is doing and slaps her hand away. He pushes her against the bulkhead with the sheer force of his hips, covering her body with his, the entire time without leaving her warm clutch. His much rougher fingers take over rubbing her clit and Kathryn feels like she has touched a live wire.

“Oh…Chah—oh oh please no….”

Kathryn screams when she comes. Her entire body shakes. She tries to collapse on the floor but Chakotay bends his knees, holding her entire body up with his thrust that have not stopped for a moment. Kathryn feels like she will float out of her body and desperately tries to hold onto something which causes her fingernails to dig into Chakotay’s right forearm, dragging up and scratching his skin.

The pain only spurs him to be rougher. Kathryn shivers when he screams. He shoves her against the bulkhead again, throwing his entire body weight against her this time. His hips do not stop fucking her for even a moment and Kathryn wonders how he can hold on while she is still clenching around his rock-hard shaft.

“Pain doesn’t bother me, Kathryn,” Chakotay says in her right ear, panting. “I like it.” His thrusts slow down. “It’s part of life.” He pulls out, all the way and Kathryn whimpers when she feels so empty. “Just like that.” She screams when he pushes all the way in with one swift move. “It makes me realize I’m alive.” He pulls back again, slowly, so slowly Kathryn fears she is going to cry if he doesn’t start fucking her again. “It’s not punishment to me.” He slides all the way in and stays there, panting. Kathryn can feel his sweat dripping down her breast. “I’m not punishing you either, Kathryn.” His hips buck but he doesn’t move. She whimpers when she feels his shaft pulsing inside of her. “It’s not the end of this.” He kisses her right cheek. “Just the start.”

Kathryn cries out as an orgasm suddenly starts in the pit of her stomach and makes her entire body shake. Chakotay stays incredibly still, breathing heavily in her ear, but even his self-control cannot save him from the way she tightens around his shaft. He comes with a groan, pulling her closer to his body, cupping her right breast while he tweaks her tight nipple. Kathryn pants as his hips give small, uncoordinated jumps as he pumps her full of cum. She mewls when it starts leaking out of her, dripping down the inside of her thighs.

She gasps for air when Chakotay pulls out and braces her hands against the bulkhead, hanging her head until she can properly fill her lungs with oxygen. Kathryn laughs when she realizes the muscle in her neck no longer hurts. Every muscle in her body feel loose, like she has run one of Tuvok’s training exercises. She laughs and shudders at the sudden thought that they might come to rescue them at any time. The emergency light goes out.

“Chakotay?” Kathryn says, turning her head toward where she assumes he is.

There is the whisper of pants sliding against skin, the sound of a zipper. He clears his throat. “We should try to contact the Bridge again.”

Kathryn turns, trying not to tip over since her pants are still around her ankles. “Did you mean what you said in the end?”

A bright light shines in her face and she turns her head to the right, her arms instinctively coming up to cover her chest like the man in front of her wasn’t just fucking the anxiety out of her. She takes a deep breath and looks at Chakotay’s face. Kathryn expected to see rage, anger, annoyance. She finds only concern.

“We need to talk about a few things first.”

Kathryn nods, lowering her arms slowly to pull her pants up but Chakotay beats her at it. He kneels in front of her, looking up at her while he slides her pants up her legs. Together they look for her bra and turtleneck. They zip up their jackets at the same time and smile at each other. Chakotay taps his communicator.

“Chakotay to Bridge.”  
“It’s good to hear from you, Commander,” Tuvok says. “Liutenant Torres was able to fix coms throughout the ship.”

“Any chance we can get out of here, Tuvok?” Kathryn asks.

“A security team is en-route to your location, Captain.”

Chakotay smirks. “Thank you, Tuvok. Chakotay out.” He chuckles.

“Good timing, I guess,” Kathryn says, looking around the cargo bay, trying to see if anything will give them away.

There are a few storage units knocked over, but they can blame those on not having power and looking for emergency flashlights. Kathryn hopes the security team does not include Vulcans, they would definitely be able to pick up on the fact that the room smells of body fluids and secretion. She jumps when Chakotay’s right hand squeezes her shoulder.

“Okay?” He asks, frowning down at her.

Kathryn nods, resting her hand over his.

“Do you need to visit sickbay?”

“You did not fuck me that hard, Chakotay.”

He blushes. “I meant—

“I promised we would talk about it. Tonight, over dinner?”

Chakotay nods just as the cargo bay doors groan and snap open. He drops his hand, but Kathryn does not move away from him.

  
Tom finds B’Elanna still in Engineering way past her Alpha shift has ended. She is furiously tapping into the console in front of her and cursing its entire family tree rather vividly.

“Okay, what did you and Tuvok do?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

B’Elanna stops, straightens her back, and turns slowly. “What?” She asks, her bob bouncing from her head motion.

Tom raises his right eyebrow at her. B’Elanna rolls her eyes.

“It was Tuvok’s idea.”

He laughs. “You and Tuvok conspired to get the Captain and Chakotay stuck together in cargo bay one? Is that why he told us not to answer Chakotay when he first hailed the Bridge?”

“No,” B’Elanna says, wiggling her index finger at Tom as she walks toward him. “We got them to stay in one place together long enough that they hopefully ironed out whatever problems the Equinox caused.”

Tom blinks, unable to stop from snorting.

B’Elanna punches him in the arm lightly. “What?”

“You might have started something more. Vorik had to stop by cargo bay one a few minutes ago and said the place smelled like someone had gone through the Pon Farr in there.”

B’Elanna’s eyes widen, a slight blush creeps up on her cheeks. “Oh…”

Tom smirks. “And, Tuvok said both the Captain and Chakotay asked to be excused from the duration of their shift. They headed toward the Captain’s quarters…and have not been seen since.” He wags his eyebrows and B’Elanna rolls her eyes.

“Tuvok owes me a week of replicator rations then.”

Tom laughs.

“You are correct, Lieutenant.”

Tom turns. Tuvok is standing at the entrance of Engineering, hands folded in front of him.

“I wanted to inform you that our plan was a success, but I see Mister Paris beat me to it,” he says, looking at B’Elanna.


End file.
